


New Costume

by Ltleflrt



Series: Adventures of Mr and Mrs Monsoon [2]
Category: City of Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since City of Heroes closed down, my husband has been playing quite a bit of Champions Online.  He’s been playing with the character creator.  He always had an overly patriotic costume for Monsoon on CoH, so of course he did the same on CO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Costume

Vortex was unpacking yet another box of action figures when Monsoon walked into the room, catching her attention with the flash of red and blue cloth. When she looked up at him, he grinned widely and brushed his cape back over his shoulders. Bracing his fists on his hips, and puffing his chest out, he cut quite a striking figure.

“Well?” he asked. ”What do you think of my new uniform?”

Vortex blinked several times. Slowly she scanned down over the overly patriotic skin-tight spandex, pausing at the interesting bits before scanning back up. ”I think you should take it off,” she finally answered quietly. She was proud of herself for her even tone.

Monsoon frowned and his shoulders drooped slightly. ”You don’t like it?” he asked forlornly.

Vortex felt the smile growing slowly into a wolfish grin. ”It’s fuckin’ sexy,” she answered. ”But I need you to take it off. Now.”

Her husband tilted his head in confusion for a split second before he understood what she meant. ”Oh,” he said with a grin that now matched hers. His shoulders straightened again and he turned slyly, giving her a peek at his ass before the cape flapped back into place. ”I’ll need help getting out of it,” he called over his shoulder as he walked away in the direction of the bedroom.

Vortex laughed for the first time since their move to Millenium City. She carelessly tossed aside the Ezio Auditore figurine she’d been unwrapping, and floated into the air. It took less than a thought to propel herself after him.


End file.
